One Too Many
by Tsukoso
Summary: She couldn't help but be lonely... He needed someone to guide him. Is life based on fate and destiny? Or do we decide our own future? T for language and non hardcore shoujoai Ch. 2 and 3 up
1. Sleepless nights

One Too Many

Okay guys, so I was sitting in my room and looking at all the Inuyasha pictures on my wall, and thinking about how much I obsess over that cute half demon, and then it comes to me, I haven't written an Inu fanfic! So here I am with this, and I have lots of ideas with this one. Now the beginning may seem confusing, but you'll kind of get it after a while. For all of you that are reading my Final Fantasy Fic, I like putting the characters perspective on things in the story, so when _you see text like this, this is in the main character of the chapter's head. This will say what he/she is thinking, etc. _ In the upcoming chapter try to hang on, but I have faith in you guys. (I know I know I'm getting on to the actual story already!)

---------------------------

_W.. where am I? _

He was falling, he could tell, but he kept his eyes shut.

_You are too scared to see what you need to see_

_No, I want to see._

_Then open your eyes_

His eyes slowly opened, to find he was falling into darkness. Complete darkness.

_Am I, dead? _

_Do you want to be? _

He looked into the darkness below, and saw a small glint of light. He kept falling farther down, aiming for the light. While he looked below him, his head became dizzy, and he felt sick. Finally he laid back on his back while he fell, he then closed his eyes once more.

_Don't be afraid, open your eyes_

_Leave me alone _

"Open your eyes, Inuyasha!" A strong female voice yelled.

_K...kikyo? _

"Inuyasha, Please!" Another female yelled

_Who is that? She sounds so...familiar and...LOVING_

He slid his eyes open, only to be blinded by the light. He wasn't actually above the light anymore, he was in it. He wasn't falling either, he was on solid ground. He shaded his eyes from the sunlight, it was everywhere, he was surrounded.....by light.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

_It's that girl again....who is she?_

"You don't know me yet, Inuyasha, but don't worry, you'll meet me soon enough." He faced her and squinted with his arm in front of his eyes. He could barely make out a young woman standing in front of him, with long black hair that went just below her shoulders. She was smiling at him.

_Who are you? _

He was unable to speak, but it was like she could read his mind anyway.

"I am Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. I am your love." Although the light was bright behind her, he could still see she was beautiful. He could also see she looked like...

_But Kikyo....._

Kagome's smile faded, and turned almost into an angry frown.

"Good-bye Inuyasha!" She yelled sternly, and with that she left.

_No....wait! Wait...._

"WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled, as he quickly sat up in his bed. He was sweating pretty bad, he didn't feel too good either. He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, and found out he had a fever.

"Great," he moaned. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. "Guess I can't go to school." He gave a small gruff laugh, and went to get a glass of water.

"Nothing to worry about really, it should be better by this afternoon." For most people, a fever would mean they would need to be in bed the whole day, but not him. Not Inuyasha, he was different.

He laid back in bed, but didn't fall asleep right away. He couldn't sleep, and he didn't want to. Something about those dreams scared him, he didn't like them. He closed his eyes in attempt to try to fall into a small dreamy slumber.

"_Open your eyes" Feh, yeah right. _

_-------------------------------_

Kagome laid in her bead, trying her hardest to sleep. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:30 in the morning, and with that she sighed.

"Great, my first day of school and I'm going to sleep through all my classes," she whined slightly.

_Well I guess it's not my fault for being excited. I just wish I could sleep for at least an hour! _

She closed her eyes, but had to try real hard to keep them shut. It was in the middle of November, and for most kids who are attending Jacob's High, this would be a regular, boring, old school day. For Kagome however, this was her first day. She just moved in the neighborhood a few weeks ago, so she does know her way around a little bit.

_I hope I don't get lost, this school is suppose to be HUGE!_

The school was slightly big, about two stories with four buildings, including the main building, the gymnasium, the cafeteria building, and the Chorus building.

_I should just be worrying about making friends_

She left out another sigh, and felt more relaxed on her bed. She was finally starting to fall asleep.

_I'll be myself, and if those kids don't like it, then tough luck to them! _

She said this with confidence, but inside she knew she didn't want to become a loner.

_Maybe I'll even get a nice boy to hang around with......Nah fat chance _

She gave out a yawn, then slowly began to drift into a deep slumber.

----------------------------

Well this is my new story, and dont worry, I didnt forget A Forgotten Tale - My other fan fic that is still in process. So dont forget to review, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside

...Tsukaru...


	2. Residing in a Lonely Heart

1Well I'm back ; (Did you miss me? XD) Well I was browsing my e-mail which I rarely do, and found out that I had some more reviews for this story, even a year after I posted the first chapter. So, I think to myself, "Hey, let's try this story out one more time!" And here I am. So with further ado, I present to you Chapter two.

.:Tsukaru:.

_It's not like I expected to make friends anyway, it was only the first day._

Kagome submerged out of her bubbled warm bath water. The whole day was a constant struggle for her. She was late for fourth period, she couldn't find her locker anywhere, and to top it all off she didn't meet anyone that she could vision as any friend. Hell, she couldn't see any of these delinquents as acquaintances. She's to the point where she began to feel slightly lonely, maybe even lost in this world.

She pulled the drain to the tub, then wrapped a towel around her waist while peering at herself through the mirror.

_I just have to give it time..._

Yeah. Time. Time solves everything, right?

"Kagome are you getting changed for bed?" Her mother called to her from downstairs. Couldn't she wait until a girl could at least finish her bath?

"Yeah Mom, just now doing it."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Ugh, yes mother, it's done." There was a pause.

"Well, goodnight." Kagome's mother called out.

"'Night." So nosy.

The school itself she thought was all right. It was huge in her terms, and had great class selection. She was easily in all honors classes, and glad that they could keep her busy.

She popped her head into her shirt, and slid her arms in their respective sleeves.

"I'll make friends soon," she whispered, hoping for some reassurance. Moving away from home was more than tough, and it was lonely days like this one that made her miss her small and homely town.

She moved from Warsaw, Indiana, and although it was very unpopulated in town standards, she felt that it would always have a place in her heart, somewhere. She could remember the town hangout so clearly. Everyone called it "The Creek," and it was just an area of woods with a small path. Everyone from her school hung out there on weekends, and Kagome knew every person there. No one ever really moved into Warsaw, so most of her friends where people that she knew since Kindergarten. She was so close to them, and oh how she missed them now. Of course there was one person she missed most of all, the one person that made it so terribly hard to leave all the cornfields and farms.

Kagome crawled in bed and pulled the covers over her slim body with a sigh. Houjo, even thinking of the name wants to make her sob. He wasn't your average farmer boy. He had golden brown hair and the deepest eyes. He didn't have a stereotypical farmer's tan, no he was all one dark tone that looked even better with his white smile. It was so hard for Kagome to break up with him, but like her mother always said: "If you have a long distance relationship then might as well start looking for someone more locally, they never work out." But he cared so much for her...

She shut her eyes slowly. Tomorrow has to be a better day, she was sure of it. Unlike the night before, sleep embraced her with open arms, and tightened it's grip on her consciousness.

_It will be better..._

"Inuyasha, you okay?" Miroku's voice rang into the hanyou's ear. Inuyasha winced. He hated how some people talked so loud on the phone, he could hear them just fine if they whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" He grunted. It was almost midnight, why did he bother to call and ruin the movie that Inuyasha has been wanting to watch for so long?

"You weren't at school so I wondered... well you know if it was that time of month again," Inuyasha could make out the sound of Miroku yawning.

"Feh, it's not like I fucking have a period every month Miroku, and no I just had a fever that's all."

"Sorry for ruining your so wondrous sleep then." He knew very well that Inuyasha never slept, and that no matter what time of night he called the hanyou would still be awake.

"Did Sango give you any information on her party? When was it gunna' be again?" Inuyasha asked, taking a gulp of beer from his kitchen.

"I think it's set for Saturday, because Friday her brother needs the house for some sleep over or whatever."

"Hmm... Good then, I think I have to work a few hours Friday anyway. If you talk to Sango before I do, tell her I'll make it Saturday."

"Will do."

"All right, I'm off."

"Inuyasha, wait."

The hanyou resisted from punching the "End" button on his phone."

"Yeah, what?"

"You don't think... Sango could ever like me do you?" Miroku asked, with a sound of plea in his voice.

"Fuck Miroku, we've been through this one hundred times, she's a lesbian and I told you that before you even started to fall for her."

"I can't help but to think..."

"Leave it be, you and I both know she's out, and I seriously doubt she's Bi."

"But... come on, you even said that she could..."

"I said that she could have had a boyfriend before, but hey maybe if your lucky you can catch her making out with her girlfriend you freaking pervert." Miroku gave a dreamy sigh.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see..."

"Get off it pervert, I'm off."

"Goodnight Inuyasha, see you–"

The hanyou hung up. He just was never in the mood to discuss Miroku's obsession over Sango, it tends to get very annoying. Even after she came out to everyone (It wasn't that big of a surprise to Inuyasha, he had the best Gay-dar) Miroku became even more interested. All Inuyasha could guess is that the challenge of getting a lesbian to have sex with him was too good to be true. Well Inuyasha was sure for one thing, he couldn't wait for Sango's party, she always threw the best ones. Maybe he could even find a girl-toy to play around with Saturday night... He grinned. It sounded good to him.

Inuyasha pressed the play button on his remote and scratched his fluffy white ears. Because he wears a hat all the time, they tended to itch when they were finally free in his private home where no one could see them. The ear twitched slightly and Inuyasha took another gulp of beer. Time to waste another six hours of his night life.

_School ought to be a shit-waste tomorrow..._

He couldn't help but take another swig of beer.

And that's it for now, hope I didn't get rusty at Fanfic writing ; I'm just going to wait it out and see the reviews for this chapter, and then decide whether I'll keep on with the story or not from there. Don't forget to review! wants to get high off the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give her

.:Tsukaru:.


	3. Deleted Regret

1 Heh I'm back again and this time it didn't take a year to update. Truly am sorry about that (bows) Well just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, they really help me keep going (even ones that are bad, they make me strive to get better xD) And to one of my reviewers: Yeah, I moved from state to state countless times (then eventually moved in with a different parent) so I kind of know how the new girl feeling is. I've also had a lot of people really notice the whole Sango lesbian thing. (Lol) Personally, I don't like to write Shoujo-ai or whatever. In my stories if you ever see a character that is gay/lesbian/bi/WHATEVER usually that means that I need it for plot purposes... (Besides, I think the whole Miroku trying to win Sango's love desperately is kawaii) Well enough of behind the scenes, and onto Chapter three. (By the way I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.)

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou's ear twitched under his baseball cap to his name, and he crooked his head to see Miroku and Sango running across the courtyard to see him. He scratched the top of his hat. Oh how his ears longed to be free...

"What's up?" He asked casually.

Sango smiled at him. She wore a tight leather jacket over her black shirt that showed her smooth midriff, and she had on casual jeans, with her hair down caressing her shoulders. Overall she pulled off a great tomboy look that clearly could shout to anyone "Careful-I-Can-Kick-Your-Ass-----Watch-out"

"The party Saturday is on, tons of people are going to show up. My parents are out of town too, and my little brother is sleeping over at his friends so basically it's all freedom." She said hinting a tone of excitement.

Inuyasha smirked. Parents were something that he had the honor of not worrying about. He could throw a party whenever he felt like it. The only reason he really never hosts parties is simply because of the reason that he didn't want to waste his valuable time cleaning up after drunks and sluts.

"Oh, Sango," Miroku touched her arm slightly. Inuyasha felt like he was going to gag. This is exactly why he didn't want to fall in love. His ear twitched at his thought. He didn't want to fall in love AGAIN.

"Hm?" Sango picked at a loose string on the rim of her jeans.

"What's the boy-girl ratio this time?" He put on his oh-so innocent smile.

"I would say equal from what I can see. Kouga is bringing his group which is always a group of guys, and then there is Kagura who is bringing a bunch of girls by almost the same amount." She finally conquered the loner string and flicked it off her finger proudly.

Inuyasha let out a sound that could be took for a growl. Both Sango and Miroku knew his dislikes towards Kouga and Kagura.

"You'll get over it Inuyasha," Miroku stated. Sango couldn't help but chuckle when the hanyou gave Miroku an angry glare.

"Well," she said, "I got to go, I have P.E. at the other end of campus and there's a girl I want to invite to the party."

Miroku bit his lip. Hard.

"Farewell my fair lady," the black-haired gentleman-wannabe kissed her hand and she rolled her eyes at him and headed towards the gym.

"Farewell my fair lady!" Inuyasha mocked with a queer accent, "Allow me to drool as I stare at your ass while you run off." Miroku jabbed him with an elbow.

"Not funny," the gentleman-wannabe stated glumly. The warning bell for class rang, and Miroku greeted it with a sigh. "Do you think that she's asking that girl out? Or just asking her in order to get more people for the party..?" He asked the hanyou, still traces of hope left.

"You never really can tell. Either way she's not into you, and until you actually get that through your thick skull, your always going to be hopeless." Inuyasha grumbled.

"She likes me, and I know it."

Inuyasha yawned.

_Maybe someday he'll get it..._

"Shit," Kagome hissed. The papers that flew out of her hands were now scattered on the ground. She just arranged those, and so far her day has been far beyond "good."

And now she was worried about being late for P.E. so really the day was no better than yesterday...

A long and black-haired girl who was walking by bent down and picked the papers up. She handed them back to Kagome.

"One of those days, eh?" She asked giving Kagome a smile. The girl had a slick leather jacket, and not-so-tight jeans that had various random "style holes."

Kagome smacked her forehead comically.

"Yeah, thanks. My Thursdays tend to be like this," Kagome stated bluntly. "Are you heading to P.E.?"

The final bell rang. Great. The girl kept grinning though.

"Was going to P.E." She said with a chuckle.

"Ooh sorry I made you late, I'm such a klutz."

"It's fine, I was going to be late anyway. Now I have someone to walk to the office with to get a pass."

It was a stupid rule that this school had, and Kagome didn't like it at all. Whenever you were late you had to go to the office to get a pass, and if you exceed the limit of three passes without an note from your parents or whatever, then you got a detention. It was real bogus, who cares if you're a little bit late? As long as you actually show up you should be fine..

"Well, thanks for helping out anyway, I'm Kagome." She reached out her hand to the girl. She seemed nice enough, and about the same age of what Kagome could guess.

"I'm Sango."

The two girls talked on the way to the office. Kagome told Sango that she was new and came from a small town in Indiana.

"So why would a small town girl want to move to Florida?" Sango asked her.

"Well, guess I wanted a change for once." Part of it was true. The other part... well she didn't want to really get into that.

"I've lived here all my life," Sango said shortly. "Kind of get's boring after a while, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get you..."

They received their passes and headed back towards class.

"Listen," Sango asked, tucking a string of hair behind her ear, "I'm having a party Saturday. Parents are out of town, so want to come? I'll introduce you to some people, not everyone here is an ass."

Inside, Kagome was booming.

"Yeah, that sounds... well awesome. What address?"

Sango grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down her home address.

"Don't forget, eight sharp."

Kagome read the address.

"All right, I'll be there."

Throughout the period the two girls hung out and lightly chatted. Kagome was excited about Sango, she actually seemed normal and could possibly become a friend. The party sounded like it was going to be a blast, and she'll definitely meet some new people there. Kagome beamed inside.

_Things are finally starting to look up... Heck, I might even find a boyfriend at the party_

For the first time since she moved to Daytona Beach, Florida, she didn't feel alone. For once, she felt no regret towards moving.

Well, not yet at least.

So that's the end of chapter three, nothing may not be going on yet but just wait people, it'll be fun. Don't forget to review and I'll try to update soon!

.:Tsukaru:.


End file.
